


The Wizerding War and Dumbldor is a Dum Door!

by Moondust_Yikisoul, silkstream246



Series: Of Wolf Packs, Death Eaters, and The Order of Flying Chickens [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: Reality reset (shit thing happed now), Abusive Dumbledore, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus OC's, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Becuase Slytherins are people too J.K Rowling!, Dursley's can Fuck Off Slytherens are People too au, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Hair of Slythern OC, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, M/M, Mage sense, Minerva McGonagall is Mothering everyone and anyone, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parselmouth OC, Riddle is not hiar of Slythern, Some Conscepts are Based off of alwayslily22 and Des98's The Much Better, Werewolf OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkstream246/pseuds/silkstream246
Summary: What if When the events of Cursed Child got over with the fates, Time, Death, and Life deiced with Mother Magic to Reset The Harry Potter Univers? And to Insure that those wrongs never happened they had Merlin Fall in love with Salithars Daughter? How are things going to go now?  Starts pre-Pholiphser stone





	1. The Reset

**Author's Note:**

> As I am sure all of you know, not many fans of Harry Potter take the Cursed Child as Cannon I personally see it as a Fanfiction gone bad. With all the Time jumps, and new timelines in them I am afraid that the Fate's would take aboun them selfs to fix the Harry Potter Universe(Reality) them selfs. This is that story

It was a dark and stormy night in July when The Gods meant in the heavens. Death, Life, and Time were furious already and Mother Magic had just about enough of Time's disregard for the laws and rules they had all written down. The Fates where on edge them selfs as Death and Life bickered back and forth on how they would save this reality from croption. Mother Magic sighed and said," There is no other Option." 

All the gods looked at her with sullen glances and Time said," I agree. We have to reset the reality. Add a few things so these events don't take place at all and maby we can make these things easier for all thing?"

"Now you agree with her Time," Life baked at him. The god grouned at her but said nothing. Death sighed and said," We haven't a choice."

He didn't want more people to die then there already was but he hadn't a choice any more. 

"I am sorry Death. But we really don't have a choice," Mother Magic cofted the God and the set to work. That September they set the plan into motion. Starting with the Potters, then the Weasleys, after that came the Malfoys, then the remains of the Lupins and Blacks, and going from there. Each person was wiped from the Earth while Time, Mother Magic, and Life reset the clock. From the present time to the Beginning.  


	2. Chapter 1

The ten months before Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort for the first time a young witch and Wizard was born to Geran Griffens and Rita Emerys nee Griffens. Her Name was Rose Griffens. She was a gifted witch. Her mother was a pureblood witch whose family could be traced to Merlin himself. A Hufflepuff who was one of the strongest witches around. Her Father was a half-blooded Wizard who's Father was a veela and Mother was pure-blood witch. They were proud to have Rose and her twin Bku. But then The death eaters came. Walden Macnair was one of them and seeing the young Bku he took the boy in as his own not wanting to kill the boy. The young Rose saved her self by unknowingly transforming into an anigmagis showing the other Death Eater's her magical core possibility and scaring them. Her anigmagis form was one of a wolfish dog while her brothers would have been snake like his protonus will be. They left the young girl alone when they saw two Order members show up. Sirus Black and Remus Lupin. Sirus and Remus took the girl in as their own and took care of her as much as they could. So at ten Months, She lost one of her fathers, her brother, and her cousin all in one night. 

* * *

 Rose woke from the nightmare she was having and grasped at the stuffed Wolf on her bed. She was only seven and been having the same nightmare for most of her life. She got out from her bed and padded across the carpeted room to the door and walked out to her Uncle's room. She knocked once then knocked again before going into the room. 

"Uncle Moony? Are you awake?" She asked timidly pokeing at her uncle. The werewolf turned to face her and responded, "Yes... what's the matter, Rose? It's two in the morning..."

She whimpered and said, "I...I... I had a nightmare again." 

Remus nodded and patted the bed as she curled up into him. He smiled at her and said," The same one?" 

She nodded and hugged the man. He smiled at the girl and hugged her. It had been an interesting seven years taking care of her. When he first started he had the love of his life with him. He shook his head a little as to not dwell on the Memory of Sirus Black. Ten months later it was just him and Rose. The first surprise was when she started turning into a wolf pup at random times. It shocked Remus the first time it happened and he was in awe of how she was able to accomplish that. The next one was when she would wake up at night with tears in her eyes and fading scars. She would start talking to a boy named Bku soon after. The surprise after that was when she started asking for a person named Naltiline, of course, she ended up saying Nalti a lot after that. The last one was the recent Nightmares. She wouldn't talk about them or explain what they were to anyone at all. That started when she was three. 

Rose looked at Remus and after some careful thought said," I think...I should tell you about the nightmare."

"You don't have to Rose... I understand if it's too much," Remus said quietly. The young witch shook her head and insisted," I need to. It's getting too much." 

"Go on then..."Remus said smiling at the seven-year-old. She frowned and started to recount the dream," It start's off in a house. Two floors, blue siding, yellow roof, white door and windows. There is a tree in the back garden and flowers in the front. A family is sitting in the front room. A Mother, a Father, and a baby girl and Boy. Twins. The Girl is in the mother's arms while the Boy is in the Father's. all of a sodden the seen changes from a sunny morning to a stormy night and it, not the same house. There is a man there with black unruly hair and glasses, a Woman with red hair and a baby boy in her arms. The Man's telling her to run to take the boy and run. And she douses. But she doesn't get far, only to the baby's room. There is a flash of green light behind her as she clouse and locks the door. She talks to the baby telling him that she loves him, She mentions, You and a few others..." 

By now Rose is crying but she counties," She says 'mummy loves you, daddy loves, Uncle Pads loves you, Moony Loves you...Har.." then there is another flash of green and she is dead. the Baby is quite as a wand is pointed at his forehead. A cracked voice says something and there is another flash of light but the baby is still alive. there is a pile of black robes on the ground. The Baby has a scare is starting to cry. Another man enters, but he looks sad and he picks up the woman's lifeless body and starts to cry. He's sad. A rat runs out from under the black clothes then disappears. The Baby looks at the rat and starts to scream even more barely saying Wormyyy Bad... Then I wake up."

Remus looks at the crying girl in his arms and hugs her tight wondering how did she know.  Pads was what Harry Called Sirus and Wormy was what he called Peter. And the discription of James... She never meant him or Lilly how was she able to describe them. It made him wonder just how powerful this little girl was.

"Shuush now it's ok. Now let's sleep some more Rose... Rember that you are going over to visit Blaise and his family tomorrow," Remus said as he rocked the young girl to sleep. Tomorrow was the Full moon after all and the Veela family that the Zabini family was it helped out Remus in that regard.   

   

* * *

 That morning Rose woke to the smell of Bacon and eggs and no nightmares. She padded over to her room and put on a blue blouse and a half jean jumper over it. 

   

She then headed over to the kitchen of their flat. Remus smiled as she sat down at the table. He put some eggs and bacon on her plate and put the rest on his own and teat in a comfortable silence. When they finished the meal Remus told her, "Go grab your bag and meet me at the door." 

Rose nodded and headed back to her room and grabbed her overnight bag. When she reached the door to their flat when the door opened to show a frightful look, McGonagall. Rose starred at the transfiguration teacher in awe and wonder before declaring, "You're an anmgis!" and running from the room. The Professor looked at the young girl as she left the room and smiled. Remus entered the room and asked his former teacher,"Professor? What can I help you with?"

"It's about Lilly's son."   


	3. chapter 2

It was a blistering hot Day in  Little Whinging, England in the late June of 1987 and if one looked closely enough in the front garden of number 4 Privet Drive one would see the small figure of a 7-year-old boy. But if one stood across from that house they would see his clothes dangling off his small frame, squinting even though he was wearing glasses and nursing his bruised arm as he hoed the weeds from the yard. The Cat that sat next to the fence noticed this and much more. When a fat chubby boy walked out the door of the house with an ice lolly in one hand and a bat in the other saw said cat he smiled viciously and waddled out to try to beat the animal. 

The smaller boy saw this and stepped in-between the two while the fat one was in mid-swing causing his already swollen arm to break and an outburst of magic sending the beefier one down to the ground. A thin tall woman walked out from the house and begin culding the bully of a boy while yelling and screaming at the small seven-year-old. A plump man came out from the house and dragged the boy into by the already broken arm. The Cat sat there in shock and rage as she hissed at the woman and her son. 

Later that afternoon the Cat morphed into Minerva McGonagall and apparated to Hogwarts with a feruis rage at Albus Dumbledore. She only came to her senses halfway to his office when she realized something far more incriminating. She then left the school and headed towards a flat of one of her students Remus Lupin.

* * *

"It's about Lilly's son," The Professor told Remus. He looked at McGonagall with curiosity and wonder then breathed in then out and looked towards the hall and told the spying child," Rose... come in here."

The young witch slid out from around the corner in a way that if Remus hadn't known better he would have thought that her angmis was a snake.

"Sorry Uncle Moony...Who's this?" She asked quizly. Remus smiled at her and said," This is Professor McGonagall. She will be one of your Professors in a few years." 

Rose smiled politely at Minerva then asked," she teaches Transfiguration, doesn't she?"

"How did you know?" Minerva asked. The Girl smiled then asked," Are you here because of the boy in my dream? the one with the lightning scar?" 

Remus blinked and Minerva stood shocked. Rose then sat down on the chair and said," He's in trouble, isn't he? I nomle only seen that particle dream when he's in trouble."

"McGonagall? Is Harry all right?" Remus asked Minerva. She reponed with," No he's not. You remember how Lilly had a sister?"

"He's not with her? He can't be. James and Lilly spiffily wrote in their will that he was never to go to them. I remember that much," Remus sputtered out. Rose looked up at the werewolf and transformed into her animgis form and curled up next to him. Minerva watched in surprise but didn't say anything regarding that. 

"Their will? They Wrote a will? Albus didn't mention that at all," Minerva muttered under her breath. Remus only nodded then said," McGonagall can we get Harry?" 

"Of Course... He'll need to be present for the reading anyway let's go. Though you might want to put your Child with someone else... just for now," Minerva replied. Remus nodded and went over to the fireplace and called "Zabini Estate" 

The head of Urleas Zabini appeared in the flame and said, "Remus I was wondering when you would fire call me. Is that Professor McGonagall I see in the Background?"

"Urleas... You don't suppose you can take Rose a bit sooner then Planed? Something came up," The Werewolf asked once again thankful that the Lady Zabini had chosen to stay neutral during the war. Urleas smiled softly and said," Of course, the young Veela is welcome any time Remus beside the Butyrumager heir has lessons today as well."

At the sound of that last name, Rose perked up her ears and morphed back into a human and gleefully stated," Nalti?!?"

Remus smiled at the nickname for Naltiline Butyrumager as he ushered her through the flames with one last word to her," Tell Ms Zabini to expect one more later in the day for me." 

Rose nodded and left through the floo. 

"Shall we Professor?" Remus asked. McGonagall nodded as the aprraited to Privet Drive.               


	4. Chapter 3

As Remus and Minvera appeared on Privet drive they walked over to Number 4 and knocked on the door. Petunia Dursley, expecting the ladies from her garden club,opened the door then shrieked as she tried to shut it, at the sight of the two adult magic users. Remus put his foot in between the door and its frame and Minvera opened it and asked," We are here for Harry Potter? Is he here?" 

"Who?! No lives here by that name," Petunia spat at the two. Remus pulled out his wand and growled at the muggle," Now you see here Petunia, I heard all about your acts against Lilly when we were at school together. I Highly suggest telling us were Harry is Unless of course, you want me to search your enter house?"

Unbeknownst to either Remus or Minvera, Harry was in his cupboard after not being able to do the cleaning that morning with his broken arm. He saw the magical outline of both Remus and Minvera. Remus a forestry green that had hints of parchment colour it. Harry gasped soundlessly when he felt the fur like feeling of Remus's magic. He took a deep breath and smelled the herby aroma of tea. He could hear the what he believed to be the sounds of crickets. When Minvera's magic reached Harry he saw the bright colours of Red and Gold, the smell of freshly baked cake, the feeling of warmth, and the sound of a gentle flute. There were traces of other things on both outlines but Harry couldn't figure those out just yet.

"...The Cupboard under the stairs," Petunia squeaked out as she ran from the hall. Remus and Minvera looked at each other for a half a second before blasting down the cupboard's door. 

Harry layed there with awe struck wonder filling his green eyes. Remus nealt down and gently told the seven year old," My name is Remus Lipuin and this is Minvera McGonagall. We knew your parents."

Harry's eyes widened a bit then cowerd a little untill Minvera looked at how he cradled his left arm. She frowned before asking," May I take a look at your arm? I am not going to hurt you. I promise." 

Harry looked shocked at the phrase and passed out in surprise. Remus frowned and picked up the child and walked out of the house. Minvera followed glareing at the Dursleys hardly. Petunia squeaked once more before Minvera left for good. Both wizards apperated back to Remus's flat and Remus laid Harry down on his bed and let a tear fall from his face. Minvera fire called Madam Pomfrey.

"Minvera? What is the matter?" Poppy asked the trasfiation teacher.

"Could you come to Mr Lupins flat for a little? And bring a few such as a sling and a brace?" Minvera answered. Poppy hearing the distraut in her voice answered," right away."

 


	5. Chapter 4

When Madam Poppy Promphy arrived at The Lupin flat she expected Remus's niece Rose to be the one needing help. When she saw the passed out from of Harry Potter she gasped and carefully mend the broken bone and wrapped it in a cast and sling before turning to Remus and asking him," How in Merlin's name did this happen? And what is he doing here?" 

Remus led her to the kitchen and explained the situation to her," McGonagall came to the flat this morning as me and Rose was getting a few things prepared for tonight. We were just about to leave when she showed up. McGonagall told me about what had happened this morning. We left as soon as Rose made into the floo network."

Poppy nodded then said, "When he wakes up you might want to talk to him a bit then floo over to The Zabini Manor with Rose."

* * *

Rose was pacing in front of the fireplace as Blaise, Nataline, and Draco watched. 

"Rose, could you sit down? You're making Draco dizzy with all your pacing, "Nataline asked. Rose looked at her the nodded as she sat down.  Urleas came out from the lounge and said," Lunch is ready children." We

Rose pouted then sighed as the rest of group left for the dining room. Urleas sat down at the front of the table as Blaise sat to her right, Nataline sat to her left, Rose sat by her and Draco sat by Blaise. As they ate Rose heard the fire roar to life. She glanced up and Saw Bku Macnair and his father walk into the room. Rose smiled faintly ans waved at the boy and Bku nodded slightly. 

"I am sorry for not calling ahead, Lady Zabini but there was a sudden case that sprung up at work. You don't mind taking Bku right?" Walden asked as he fixed Bku's cloak.

"Not at all Macnair. Now Bku are you hungry?" Urleas asked the boy. He shook his head but looked at Rose for a bit and as soon as the older Macnair left he said," Your name is Rose is not?" 

Rose smiled and got and hugged the boy crying a bit," Bku... Brother..." 

* * *

 

 

While the two twins caught up on their lives Harry woke up soronanded by the somewhat faint signs of magic and shivered. He looked around and saw he was not in his cupboard and panikiced a little. He heard a shattering of glass and looked to see Remus's bedside lamp shattered. He panicked, even more, when he heard and saw the door open to show Remus.

"Easy there, Harry. You have an Oblique fracture in your left arm, hence why it's in a cast and sling. Apparently, this isn't the first time it has either and the other fracture's still needs healing but that was able to be speeded up," Remus said as he sat down on the bed. Harry looked at the man and squeaked a little the whispered," I am not in trouble am I?" 

Remus felt his heart brake at how scared the poor boy sounded but shook his head, "No not at all. Actually, you are far from it. Would you like to get up and have a cup of tea? We need to visit a bank about something and I would like it if you came with."

"not really..." Harry replied. Remus smiled a little then left the room to alow the boy some privacy.               

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

_This is the Will and Testimony of James Potter and Lilly Potter (nee Evens),_

_Myself and my wife Lilly both agree to the following,_

_Last will and testament of Lily and James Potter, September 30, 1981._

_All our property, estates, and capital shall go to our son, Harry James Potter, and in the event of our death, custody of him (and custody of the estate, until his coming of age) shall be arranged in the following order._

 

  * __Sirius Black, who, it should be noted, is no longer our secret keeper, so it is possible that we will die, and in this case, he shall not be responsible.  Please tell him it wasn’t his fault- he was trying to do what was best for us.__


  * _Alice and Frank Longbottom._
  * _If neither of the above parties are available and fit to care for Harry, his custody shall be  a duel effort of Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lipun_



_Under_ **_NO_ ** _circumstances shall he be placed in the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley._

 

_James and Lily Potter._

_Our Cats Mis Noris and Crookshanks will go to separate people. Mis Noris will go to Mr Filch since he needs some help with all the pranks that happen in Hogwarts. Crookshanks will go to Ms Figg if she wishes that. And on top of these things_

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Sex: Male_

_Date of Birth: July 31 1980, 11:59 pm_

_Mother: Lilly Potter (Nee Evens)_

_Father: James Potter_

_Godfather:  Sirius Orion Black, Remus Lupin_

_Godmother: Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

 

Once Harry entered the living room Remus smiled at from the fireplace and told him," Could you stand next to me for a second?"

The boy looked at him quizzingly but nodded as he did so. Remus took the hand full of Floo powder and said," Diagon Alley" and at the same time gently grabbed Harry's arm as they set off. They arrived in a fireplace just off of the main street of the Alley. Harry watched in wonder as all the magical colours showed up all of a sudden. It was awe and wonder he looked at everything and anything. Remus smiled weakly at the sight as he led Harry to Gringotts. When they got to the building Minerva was there they quickly got to see Griphook and were led to the will offices where the will was read. (see above)

"Sirius... is incciont? But who did they swap with?" Remus asked while Harry was communicating with the goblin who had read the will.

"It seems that Mister Potter has some blocks on his magical core," The goblin, whose name was Bragrast, told Remus and Miniver. Both adults' eyes widen in horror and fear.    

Remus was the first to recover from the shock," Can we remove them?" 

"Yes... It is quite good that Griphook noticed this on his way in. We'll have to do a test to see how many blocks but for someone as young as Mister Potter here it's free. If these blocks were on any longer then they have been they would have been irreversible," Bragrast commented as he took out a pice of paper and a prick. 

"Mister Potter if you don't mind picking your right thumb on this needle then placing it on the paper?" Bragrast asked the small boy. Harry nodded as he did as he was told. When the words showed up everyone was silent

_Wandless Magic 50% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Wordless Magic 50% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Mage Senses failed block by Albus Dumbledore_

_Parseltongue blocked by Albus Dumbledore_   
  
_Loyalty potion keyed to: Order of the Pheniox, Albus Dumbledore,_

_Hate potions keyed to: Slytherins, Snape and Rose Griffens_

_Magical core blocked 75%_  

"What? Why Rose?" Remus muttered to himself when he saw his wards name appear on the paper.

"Would you like all of these removed Mister Potter?" Bragrast asked. Harry nodded and they removed each and every one of the blocks and potions.

When they Remus bought Harry an Ice cream as Minerva headed towards the ministry with the evendents and a plead to free Sirius Black.   


	7. Chapter 6

"...and that's how I ended up here four or three hours later," Rose concluded to Bku just as the fire roared to life to show Remus and Harry. All the children but Rose and Draco looked shocked. Draco was fighting the urge to go up and hug the boy and Rose knew exactly why he was here. 

"Uncle Remus... this is my twin Bku," Rose introduced her caretaker to her twin. Harry hid behind Remus while they talked and Rose peaked behind the werewolf and smiled gently and told the shy child," Hello... I am Rose, The Blond over there is Draco, the lass reading a book is Nataline and the weirdo trying to see how long my brother will go without a book is Blaise. My Twin is Bku. Long story short we were separated long ago and he lives someone else and I live with Uncle Moony."

He nodded a little then looked at Remus as he smiled and said," Now I have to go. See you two in the morning."

Then he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. Harry looked around and saw that Rose and Bku had to very similar areas except Bku's felt airier and Rose's sounded and smelled like a rainstorm. Draco's felt safe, smelled like treacle tarts and sounded like pages flipping in the quite of a library. Blasie felt like a rageing thunderstorm, yet smelled of ink and something fruity. While Nataline smelled of Paint and roses, felt like the shade of a tree, sounded like a bird's song and looked like a light blue sky.

Bku looked at the boy, his sister and her friends and decided right then and there that these people need to be safe. Rose looked around at the people she loved, thouse she cared for, and her family and decided to protect each and everyone of them no matter what house they were in. Blaise looked at the four other veelas and the Potter boy and decided that he'd care for each of them in his own way. Draco looked around and came to the conclusion that Harry needed him, Rose would need him, He need Blaise, Natialine would need him and Bku needed all of them. Natialine just thought she'd be loyal to Rose, Bku and Draco. There for by extion their mates(little did she know). Harry realized that he finally had friends, and a caring family. All of them went bake to studying with a unspoken promise. 


	8. Chapter 7

While the other children left Rose and Harry sleep in a spare room and Remus was enduring the worst posable transformation yet, Minvera was yelling at the head aroura about The will.

" I am sure we can at least set up a visit at Azkaban?" Minvera asked. Amelia Bones sighed looked at the will on her desk and said," right away. is there anyone else that needs to come?" 

"Yes... could we wait until the Morring?" Minvera asked Bones nodded as Minvera left the Arora office and headed back to Hogwarts.  

* * *

At sunrise, Harry woke up and headed downstairs to make breakfast as he thought he needed to. He made to the living room before he heard," Harry? what are you doing up?"

Harry jumped and spun around to see Rose sitting on the couch with a concerned look. Harry squeaked and said," I...umm I... I was going to make breakfast."

"Harry You don't have to do that. Your only seven. There's no need to. Besides Peekey makes a really good omelette. Anyways I last night that you seemed to have mage senses," Rose started to explain. 

"uh? What are those?" Harry asked as she led him to the couch. Rose smiled and said," Mage senses are a gift. A wizard or Witch with mage senses can either see, hear, taste, smell, or feel another wizard or witch's magic core. Some have more than one, but it's rare to have all five. not Impossible but rare."

"You sure know a lot about them..." Harry told her. She smiled again and explained," yes, well I happen to be one of the few that have all of them. It took a few years to block out things but I managed. That is also why I know you have some your self. Now I am going to help you block out the sounding magic or auras. You'll notice that everything has a magical pulse. For example that cabinet over by the stairs even when I block it out it still pulses."

"...I umm noticed... a lot of things are bright in here. I honestly thought everyone saw it," Harry admitted. Rose smiled again and said," okay... I want you to focus all your senses on me."

Harry focused his eyes on her first, then his hearing, then he focused the rest not quite figuring out how he did but he did. Rose smiled and asked," Focused?" Harry nodded then she asked," Good, not describe what it looks like. the colour, the texture, and the pattern. Can you do that Harry? It's ok if you can't."

"No, I can. There are 4 colours. A dark blue... it is almost purple. Green, Silver, and a Dark Purple that is almost black. The silver and green are in the left side of your core, the dark purple takes up the right but the dark blue kind sourands it all. the left side looks like scales and the right looks like fur," Harry described Rose's magic to her. She smiled and then told Harry," Good job. Now I want you to focus on the sound. It's ok if you can't." 

"I can do that one as well... It sounds like a rainstorm and a waterfall," Harry told her. Rose smiled a bit more and requested," That's amazing. Now I want you to focus on the taste. You don't have if you can't and you don't have to explain it in detail if you do. I can understand if you chose not to. I personally feel that it's a bit personal."

"oh...Okay. It kinda tastes like chocolate. I think anyway," Harry said blushing a bit. Rose chuckled a littled and told the boy," your doing great... Most people don't have this many. Now let's try smell. This another one that you don't have to go into detail with if you can sense it."

Harry thought for a bit then told her," You also smell like a rainstorm."

"really? uh. Now Let's try the last one Feel. You think you can do that? if you can't it's ok," Rose explained. Harry nodded and said," I can.. You feel like the fur on the blanket I used last night."

Rose smiled but Harry said," there's is also a bit of feeling of robe and Leather... it's small but it there.." 

Rose noticed the frowning and wincing on Harry's face and calmly said," Shush. Harry, it's ok. Shush."

 Just then the fire roared to life as Remus entered the room. He looked ill a bit more than usual. Rose looked concerned and Harry looked bewildered. 

"What are you two doing up this early?" Remus asked as the two seven-year-olds smiled softly. Rose was the first to speak," Had a hard time sleeping Uncle Moony... both of us did."

"Come on you two... We have to go to the flat now," Remus yawned as Rose grabbed her back and they went through the fire. They were meant with Minerva when they reached the flat. Harry looked at the trasfig teacher with hope and Rose realized something.

"Uncle Sirus was innocent? wasn't he?" She asked as more of a statement than a question. Remus nodded and said," yes.. he was. I take it you were able to talk to Madame Bones then?" 

"Yes. In fact, she's inviting you to come with me to talk to Sirus," Minerva told the tired werewolf. He sighed and sadly stated," I can't... I would but I am extremely tired. Last night was not the best."

"I'll go," Rose demanded. Remus knew that when she set her mind to something nothing would stop her.

Minerva sighed and told the child," I am afraid that won't be possible. Your a child and were we are going is no place for one."

Rose simple rolled her eyes and shifted into her animagus form surprising Harry just a little. The wolf pup sat down and growled at the cat animagus. 

"Fine... it is a well-known fact that dementors can't see animals. Let's go then," Minerva sighed.                       

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my headcanon that The wizarding world is a lot more open to the LGBT community, and aren't as racists as the Muggle world at this time.

Minerva and Rose landed in Madam Bones's office and Amelia gasped when she saw the wolf.

"I thought you were getting Mr Luipen..." She asked the cat animagus. Minerva sighed and said," Remus didn't get enough sleep last night I am afraid. This his dog friend Batpaw." 

Rose huffed at the name as she glared at the bat like symbol on her left paw. Amelia looked at the wolf but said nothing. They apparated to the main hall of Azaband and Amelia and Minerva cast their protonus. As a cat and a badger stood guard of the visitor room Rose ran off letting both her mage senses and her wolf senses search for her uncle Sirius. fifteen minutes and 12 seconds later she arrived at Sirius cell. A black shaggy dog sat behind the bars ceroustly looking at the wolf as the wolf looked back she 'spoke' to the older canine," Uncle Padfoot..."

Padfoot looked at the pup and then replied," R...rose?" 

They happy yelp for the cub was enough to tell the animagus that he was correct. smiling in a way only another dog could appratite he asked," What are you doing here? How are you a Wolf? I am I dreaming? is Remus ok? Is Harry ok? Did they find Wormtail? also, what is your wolf name?"

"Uncle Padfoot... calm down. Let me answer the last one first, then the others. The name is Batpaw... you can thank Draco for that... anyways for those, I know the answer to. Which is all but the one about Peter. I am here because Dumbadoor didn't read the Will that aunt Lilly and Uncle James wrote and Harry was sent to live with the Dursleys... Remus just found out that Peter was the secret keeper yesterday. and I have always been a wolf. Remus and Harry are both fine now as for you dreaming. It's highly unlikely I would be here if you were dreaming." 

They both stopped communicating when they heard the clicking of heels. A Dementor was coming. Serius switched back to his human form and whimper. Rose shivered unconsciously as she snuck through the bars to comfort the giffendor. When the skeleton hands dragged the Black heir out of the cell and to the Visitor room Rose followed. 

Sirius explained the swap with Peter and how He, James, and Peter became unregistered animaguis to help Remus through the full moon. Rose sat next to him on the floor during the whole thing. An hour later and a few fire calls later Sirius was under house arrest until they could catch Peter Pettigrew. 

* * *

Minerva apperatied both Rose and Sirius to the Lupin flat. Rose transfigured back to her human form and smiled when Harry saw them.

"Harry.. This is..." Minerva started to say but before she could finish Harry enveloped the ex-convict in a hug and cried," Uncle Pads!"                               

 


	10. Chapter 9

Sirus was surprised that Harry even remembered him but Rose just smiled as she sat down at the desk by the window and drew. Minerva left soon after to send a letter to a few select members of the Hogwarts staff and those left of the Order telling them of the sittioatin. Across town, in the Leaky Cauldron, two young men appeared. 

* * *

_December 1926_

"Credence... Let me help you," Newt told the young man in front of him. I would have been near impossible to help the boy if he hadn't had a vision about him the night before. Whether because of Mother Magic or because of circumstant nither man knew. It was rather lucky that Newt found the boy that day. Said boy looked at the magizoologist and asked him," How do you know my name?" 

Newt who was normally not good with people sighed," I have magic. As do you, Last night while I slept your name came to me in a dream. Normally that doesn't happen else there is something special about someone. In your case, an excepltialy powerful magical core. To last this long with an Obscurus inside you that only proves this. I can help you get rid of it Credence. Not the magic its self... but the Obscurus. You won't have hid who you are."

Credence didn't look too sure about this. Granted Newt had literally just appeared to the boy in his room with odd-looking case and a grabbed his arm then appeared somewhere else entirely in the early morning. Credence thought he was lucky just to have gotten used to wearing a coat when he slept as to not to freeze to death.  The Obscurial looked at the other man and asked," You haven't told me your name... How am I to trust you?" 

"That is a valid point. My Name is Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Though most people just call me Newt Scamander or Newt," Newt replied smiling brightly. Credence could help but feel like he could trust the man with that smile so he voiced his opinion on the matter," Okay... You can help."

Newt smiled as Credence told him this and said," Well... we just have to head over to Arizona for a few days then we can head to London where we will have more resources." 

Credence nodded as the two left New York. After Frank, the Thunderbird was released from the case the two wizards apparated to London. Unbeknownst to either man two gods put forth their plan. Time and Mother Magic intervened and instead of ending up In the Leaky Cauldron that same year, they arrived in the July of 1987. 

* * *

    _present time_

"Umm Newt? where are we?" Credence asked the older man. Newt also puzzled by the scenario looked around until he saw a newspaper. He read the date then let out a small squeak," it's not a where... but a when. We somehow travelled 61 years into the future..." 

Credence bauked at the other man but said nothing as a wizard with ginger hair came out of the pub. 

"Merlins Beard! Your Newt Scamander," The man said smiling widely at Newt. Confused as to how the man knew him Newt said nothing as he chattered on," My son Charlie doesn't stop talking about your book. Read it going on 20 times now. He would be excited to meet you."

Newt unused to the positive feedback of his work smiled softly as he replied," I would like to meet him as well but I have a busy schedule... maby another time?" 

"Verry well... My son Percy has to get ready for school anyways... Him and his rat," The man told the duo. Credence confused and wanting to know more asked," What kind of rat is it?" 

"comman Garden as far as we can tell... though he's lived pretty long," Arthur replied. At that Newt looked at the man and asked," How long have you have had it?" 

"seven years... though when Percy found it, it was fully grown. Why?" was the answer. Both Credence and Newt looked at each other and then Newt reponed with," I would like to inspect the rat... could we come over tomorrow?" 

Arthur pleasantly agreed, gave Newt his floo address then headed home. Newt and Credence rented a room at the inn and agreed not to tell anyone what happend. 


	11. Not an Update just a little side thing

As am sure your all noticing the parts for this are going out faster than the ones for my other fanfictions on A3O. This because I am testing the waters here with how I am writing. I normally wight first-person view, but seeing that this is a fanfiction of an actual book series It only makes sense for me to do third person view. As for the ideas In this Fanfiction, a lot of them are Ideas I found interesting from other fanfictions that I have read, which is the way I am placing this note in. 

Mages senses: it's in the tags but I have to give them credit where credit is due, [alwayslily22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayslily22/pseuds/alwayslily22), [Des98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des98/pseuds/Des98) and their [The much better, Dursley's can fuck off, Slytherins are people too AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/959625) series. 

The Will (the first part): again to  [alwayslily22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayslily22/pseuds/alwayslily22), [Des98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des98/pseuds/Des98) but instead of the series above it belongs to [Through the Quiet Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039565) series. 

The magic blocks: Inheritance by StyxHuntress on Wattpad I did revamp it for a little to fit the story link: [Inheritance By Styx](https://www.wattpad.com/story/104540410-inheritance)  

Newt and Credence apparating to the future: Understood /Drarry/ by JustATeenageWolf on Wattpad as well. Again revamped this idea to fit this story. I have to give JustATeenageWolf alot of credit for I deeply enjoyed the first two books in the series they had created with this story and a few others. link: [Understood/ Darry/ By JustATeenageWolf](https://www.wattpad.com/story/62290630-understood-drarry) 

If you find any others please let me know. Because I may be a Slytherin that doesn't mean I am evil.

## Slytherin traits

Cunning, ambitious, resourceful, shrewd, determined 

   

 

  


	12. Chapter 10

Remus and Rose were cooking dinner in the kitchen as Sirius told Harry about some of the pranks the Marauders had done during their years in Hogwarts. Rose smiled as she helped make the dinner. She always liked to cook and was glad she could help. As they placed the meal on the table a letter came in from Dumbledor. The two animagus looked at Remus and all three traded looks of fear and concern. Remus opened the letter and read it carefully.

_"Dear Lupin,_

_It has come to my attention that young Harry has gone missing from The Dursleys. The Muggle police refuse to look for the boy I must ask you if you know where he is. As the Dursleys have custody of Harry and there is a blood ward on the house, Harry is safest there._

_sensenerly Albus Dumbledore._

 Remus and Sirius looked at each other both worried, while Rose clung to Harry as much as she could while being discreet about it. They ate in silence. A few hours later Remus tucked in both children as Sirius looked out the window and frowned. Rose was the first to fall asleep soon followed by Harry. 

* * *

Rose stood in a field of lilies and roses. A woman with moon pale hair, a snow white gown, and eyes the colour of sapphires stood in the middle of the field.  By her stood a man with hair as dark as night and a checkered scarf around his neck. He had a few watch chains coming from his suit's pockets and a huge one on the hat he wore. Both of the figures were looking at Rose. The Woman smiled at her and said," Rose Griffens, Heir of Slytherin, Heir of Merlin, Veela, twin of Bku Griffens Macnair, I am Mother Magic and this," She motioned her hand to the Man," Is Time. We have a very important job for you. As I am sure you have seen Albus Dumbledor is manipulative. He believes what he is doing is for the greater good but it is not. Without you and your friends, Harry will fall into Dumbledor's plans without realizing it. This can not happen. Harry Potter is the only thing keeping this reality from failing. So far both of you are on the right path. But If Sirius Black get's put into Azkaban again Harry will be put back with the Dursleys. Therefore causing the fall of this reality. I know it's a lot for a seven-year-old to take in."

 Rose smiled softly and said," That's alright Mother Magic... It can be worse right?" 

The two gods smiled at her and Time said," There are some people who can help with a few of these things. Both who we had to bring from a different time, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander and Credence Barebone. When you wake please send a letter to, Room 13 The Leaky Cauldron 1104 Drury Lane, London, England, Great Britain."  Rose nodded knowing exactly what she needed to send and yawned and when to dream about random seven-year-old things. 

* * *

That morning both Harry, Remus, and Sirius were up before Rose which struck Remus as strange but wasn't concerned all that much. Rose, however, was just waking up when she remembered what she had to do. She grabbed some parchment and a quill as well as the ink on the desk in her room and started to write the letter. 

* * *

Newt and Credence had just finished taking care of the creatures in Newt's case when an owl tapped on the window. Newt cerouse on who could be writing to them took it from the owl and opened the letter. He read it out loud when he noticed that it was addressed to both of them.

_"Dear Newt Scamander and Credence Barebone,_

  _My name is Rose Griffens, and I live with Remus Lupin who is a werewolf, along with his mate Sirius Black and their godson Harry Potter. As I am sure you have no idea of who these people are I shall tell you. Back when you're from the darkness wizard of the age was Gellert Grindelwald. Fortinently for us when you two came to this time a "time Remnant" of sorts was created of you two. This made it so the actions in which caused the fall of Grindelwald still happened. In the year 1945 Albus Dumbledor dualed Grindelwald and won. In 1938 a half-blood by the name of Tom Riddle (My cousin ten thousand times removed) started his wizarding schooling, In his second year at Hogwarts, he opens the chamber of secrets, in July of 1942 he murdered his muggle father and grandparents. That August he makes a Horcrux... the first of seven. That September he starts his fifth year and is made perfect, opens the chamber and kills a student in the second-floor girls' lavatory, and blames Rubus Hagrid who is now the gamekeeper there. By killing the student he turns his diary into a Horcrux. Two years later he turns Ravenclaw's diadem into a Horcrux. By September 1st 1944 his closest friends are calling him Lord Voldemort. The next year he applies as a teaching job at Hogwarts but is turned down due to his age. So he goes to work at Borgin & Burkes instead. In 1956 he kills Hepzibah Smith, frames her house-elf and steals Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup. The next year he murders a Muggle a creates a Horcrux of the locket. He also disappears for ten years following that. When he returns he is not the same. he is more snake-like than should be humanly possible and is now openly being called Lord Voldemort. He rises to power in the 1970's marked by strange disappearances. He starts to hide his Horcruxes now, While during this a generation of heroes and spies grows up at Hogwarts. A few of those are Lilly Evens, James Potter, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy, Narsccess Black, Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black, Edward 'Ted' Tonks, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett, Severus Snape as my parents, Geran Griffens, and Rita Emerys. The Unsung Heroes in my opinion. Anyways in 1980, Peter Pettigrew started spying for Voldemort, Severus Snape overhears part of a FAKE prophecy and rushes to tell Voldemort, That year Harry was also born, as well as myself. Two months three months later My family is attacked and me and my brother are separated. On October 31st 1981 Voldemort kills Lilly and James Potter and trys to kill Harry, but Harry defeats him. And that is what you need to know to understand this request I have for you."_

Newt took a breath as he gave the letter to Credence who was still trying to understand exactly what a time remnant was. But he started to read anyways, _" The request I have for you may seem a little strange but here is what you must understand, Remus had been a werewolf most of his life, so when James and Sirius (Mostly Sirius) found out they learned how to become Animagus tailing Peter along the way. James a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat. What I am about to ask will make everything more sense. If you could keep a look out for a rat with a missing toe where the pinky of a human would be?_

_-Your hopeful ally in life_

_Rose Griffens._

_****_"Newt? What's a Horcrux?" Credence asked the elder wizard. Newt sighed," A darker magic than an Obscurus. One that is created by killing another. Something that should never be done."

Credence noticed the sadden expression on the man's face and wondered out loud," So we are helping this Rose?" 

"Yes... even if she hadn't said anything about the Horcruxes... She is well from the names on the paper, the only one who can truly stop Voldemort. Heir vs. Heir type of thing if even for a few times. It's enough," was the answer.  

               


	13. Chapter 11

Newt and Credence appeared in the barrow at a quarter to eight am, Newt inspected Scabbers to find the missing toe and did a simple spell to see if he was a human. And there was Peter Pettigrew. At nine am Peter was escorted to the Mistery of Magic, at a quarter to ten he was sentenced to the kiss. With the memories, the will and the incriminating evidence was stacked against him. Sirus was free and that was that. 

* * *

A Month later

Remus and Sirus had with the help of Urleas Zabini, Minerva, and The Butyrumagers revamped Grimaled place. Kreacher had taken a liking to both Harry and Rose when they visited it over the project and now was a lot nicer then Sirus ever thought he could be. And on the 31st it was complete.

Rose was the first one up that morning and after sending a letter to Blaise, Nataline, Draco, Newt, Credence and Bku discreetly the night before was glad that the responses came in. As she was working on her present for Harry Remus came up to her.

"What are doing up this early Rose?" He asked. Rose smiled at him and said," The Party... invited a few people, remember? You said I could." 

Remus nodded as he poured a cup of tea for himself and a mug of coffee for Sirius, who walked out of the bedroom just as the mug was filed. Rose giggled at the two as she finished up wrapping the gift and placed it with the others. Most everything was already at Grimaled place. Harry was the last to wake up surprisingly. The now eight-year-old looked at the pile of presents next to the fireplace in disbelief and wonder.

"Happy Birthday Harry! You're now older than me!" Rose laughed as she dragged him over to the first gift. Remus chuckled at the girl before reminding both children," Harry can open one here than the rest during your part, okay?" 

Harry just looked even more astioustied at this but said," oh...okay." 

Rose giggled again as Harry opened up the first present. A box of ADCD, Kansas, Elton John and a cd of some of Lilly and Jame's favourite songs in a case. As Sirius said," James would want you to have them... He had a whole collection of them. Honestly, don't know where he got them." 

Rose smiled as she helped Harry take the rest of the of the gifts through the fireplace. They were meant with The Zabinis, The Butrumagers, Draco and Narssassis, Bku, Newt and Credence with happy smiles as they help put the prestests down.

"Bku? Draco? Blaise? Nataline? You guys came? I... I do...I don't understand.." Harry gasped them. Rose smiled softly as she said," Harry, Welcome to the new Marauders." 

She smiled as she handed him her gift. Harry opened it to see a charm with a snake, a wolf, a cat, a dove, and two more wolfs. Their tails intertwined." 

"Wow..." Harry said. Rose smiled and said," The snake is Bku, The Wolf next to it is me, the cat's Blaise, the Dove is Nataline and the two Wolfs are you and Draco." 

And they enjoyed the day. 


	14. Chapter 12

That night After most everyone except Newt and Credence who Sirius instead live with them as a thank you for finding Peter, left Rose looked up at the night sky only to find the Columba constellation right above her. She smiled and whispered," Good night Natil."

Over in at Malfoy Manor Draco looked up in the night sky and saw a pattern in the sky himself, but only it reminded him of Harry smiling softly he also whispered to the sky," Good night Harry."

Nataline seeing the Cygnus constellation as she always did from June to December smiled and said," Good night Batpaw." She then closed the curtain of her room.

Bku and Blaise both looked up into the sky not expecting anything yet and won't for a while. 

* * *

 

Over the next couple of years, The five kids got to know each other vary well accepting other's in their group.        


End file.
